Торвальдс, Линус
Линус Бенедикт Торвальдс, или Торвалдс ( ; р. 28 декабря 1969 в Хельсинки) — финский программист, хакер. Воодушевлённый прочтением книги Эндрю Таненбаума, посвящённой операционной системе Minix, Линус создал Linux — ядро операционной системы GNU/Linux, являющейся на данный момент самой распространённой свободной операционной системой. С 1997 по 2003 год Линус работал в фирме Трансмета. После этого организовал Open Source Development Labs. В данный момент он работает в Linux Foundation (с 2007), где занимается разработкой ядра Linux. Биография Родители Торвальдса, финские шведы Нильс и Анна Торвальдсы, были в 60-х годах студентами-радикалами, отец даже был коммунистом, в середине 70-х проведшим вместе с Линусом год в Москве. Линус был назван в честь Лайнуса Полинга. В школе преуспевал в физике и математике. Был малообщительным, скромным мальчиком. Его часто дразнили из-за политических взглядов его отца. В 1988 году Линус поступил в Университет Хельсинки, который окончил в 1996 году, получив степень магистра кибернетики. Линус Торвальдс живёт в г. Портленд (США, штат Орегон) с женой Туве ( ), шестикратной чемпионкой Финляндии по каратэ и бывшей студенткой Линуса, тремя дочерьми: Патрицией Мирандой (р. 5 декабря 1996), Даниэлой Йоландой (р. 16 апреля 1998) и Селестой Амандой (р. 20 ноября 2000). С февраля 1997 по июнь 2003 года работал в компании «Transmeta Corporation», после чего перешёл в компанию «Open Source Development Labs» (теперь — «The Linux Foundation»). Хотя Linux Foundation находится в Бивертоне ( ), Торвальдс работает дома. Личный талисман Линуса Торвальдса — пингвин Тукс ( ), ставший также эмблемой «Linux». В своей книге «Just for Fun» Торвальдс пишет, что пингвина как эмблему он выбрал из-за того, что однажды в зоопарке его укусил пингвин. Один из «Законов Линуса», окончательно сформулированный Эриком Реймондом, гласит: «При достаточном количестве глаз все ошибки лежат на поверхности». Глубокой ошибкой называется такая, которую трудно найти, но если достаточно много людей ищет ошибки, то все они становятся поверхностными. Оба программиста разделяют идеологию открытого исходного кода, отчасти основанную на вере в этот закон. Однако, их взгляды расходятся в том, что важнее: открытость кода или «свободность» программ, их распространения (сторонником последнего является Реймонд). Тем не менее, в отличие от многих идеологов открытого исходного кода, Торвальдс очень редко выступает с публичными комментариями о конкурирующих программах, за что критикуется организацией GNU. Его критиковали за работу над программным обеспечением с закрытым исходным кодом в компании «Transmeta» и за использование закрытого продукта «BitKeeper» (он пришёл на замену старой схеме внесения изменений в официальное ядро путём посылки патчей в 2002 году; затем в апреле 2005 бесплатный доступ к этой утилите был запрещён, и тогда же началась разработка свободной альтернативы — git, успешно заменившей BitKeeper уже через два месяца). Однако, на выпады против «Linux» и идеологии открытого кода со стороны таких софтверных гигантов, как «Майкрософт» и SCO, он реагировал резко. Linux thumb|Символ Linux (Тукс) В 1981 году Лео, дедушка Линуса, математик, познакомил внука с ЭВМ «Commodore VIC-20», используемой им для математических вычислений. Линус заинтересовался программированием и прочитал руководства к машине. Затем он начал читать компьютерные журналы и писать собственные программы, сначала на BASIC, а затем на ассемблере. Со школьных лет Линус получал стипендии за успехи в математике. Первой купленной им ЭВМ была «Sinclair QL», тогда стоившая почти 2000 долларов США. После окончания школы Линус поступил в Университет Хельсинки на курс информатики. Обучение было прервано годовой службой в армии. Значимым событием в жизни Торвальдса было прочтение им книги Эндрю Таненбаума «Операционные системы: разработка и реализация» (Operating Systems: Design and Implementation, ISBN 0-13-638677-6). В книге на примере написанной Таненбаумом ОС «Minix», представлена структура систем семейства UNIX. Линус очень заинтересовался прочитанным. Позже он купил новый компьютер на базе 386-го процессора и установил «Minix». Обнаружив недостатки в системе, он начал писать собственный эмулятор терминала, в котором реализовал переключение задач. Затем Линус добавлял в программу всё новые и новые функции, благодаря чему она вскоре стала обретать черты полноценной операционной системы. Затем он послал ныне знаменитое объявление в новостную группу «Миникса»What would you like to see most in minix? в comp.os.minix: From: torvalds@klaava.Helsinki.Fi (Линус Бенедикт Торвальдс) Newsgroups: comp.os.minix Subject: Что бы вы больше всего хотели увидеть в миниксе? Summary: маленький опрос о моей новой операционной системе Keywords: 386, preferences Message-ID: <1991Aug25.205708.9541@klaava.Helsinki.Fi> Date: 25 Aug 91 20:57:08 GMT Organization: Университет Хельсинки Здравствуйте, все те, кто использует миникс - Я делаю (бесплатную) операционную систему (это всего лишь хобби, и она не будет большой и профессиональной как gnu) для клонов 386(486) AT. Работа над ней началась в апреле и скоро будет закончена. Я бы хотел получить отзывы о том, что людям нравится/не нравится в миниксе, ибо моя ОС на неё похожа (такое же устройство файловой системы (из практических соображений) среди всего прочего). Я уже перенёс bash(1.08) и gcc(1.40), и всё, кажется, работает. Подразумевается, что практические вещи у меня появятся через несколько месяцев, и я хотел бы узнать, каких особенностей хотелось бы большинству. Любые предложения принимаются, но я не обещаю, что реализую их :-) Линус (torvalds@kruuna.helsinki.fi) PS. Да, у неё нет никакого миниксовского кода, и у неё есть многопоточная фс. Она НЕ переносима (применяет переключение задач 386-го, и т. д.), и, вероятно, никогда не будет поддерживать ничего, кроме жёстких дисков AT, т.к. это всё, что у меня есть :-(. 17 сентября 1991 года Линус выложил исходный код программы (версии 0.01) для общедоступной загрузки. Система сразу же вызвала большой интерес. Сотни, потом тысячи программистов стали интересоваться системой (директорию с программой, за неимением лучших вариантов, назвали «Linux») и работать над её улучшением и дополнением. Она распространялась и по сей день распространяется на условиях общественной лицензии GNU — GPL. Автор «Minix», профессор Эндрю Таненбаум, неожиданно выступил с резкой критикой дизайна системы: «Я по-прежнему считаю, что создавать монолитное ядро в 1991 году — фундаментальная ошибка. Скажите спасибо, что вы не мой студент: за такой дизайн я бы не поставил высокой оценки :-)» (из письма к Линусу Торвальдсу). Свой пост Таненбаум озаглавил «Линукс устарел».LINUX is obsolete в comp.os.minix Кроме монолитного ядра, Таненбаум критиковал «Linux» за отсутствие переносимости. Таненбаум предсказывал, что процессоры 80x86 в недалёком будущем исчезнут, уступив место архитектуре RISC. Критика сильно задела Торвальдса. Таненбаум был знаменитым профессором, и его мнение имело значение. В данном вопросе, однако, он ошибался. Линус Торвальдс настаивал на своей правоте. Открытость ядра, написанного Линусом, дала возможность использовать его совместно с наработками (компиляторами GCC, базовыми утилитами ОС) GNU, проекта свободного варианта системы UNIX, существовавшего с 1983 года (вся эта система часто называется «Linux», однако правильнее было бы называть её «GNU/Linux»). Популярность системы росла, и позже о ней заговорили журналисты во всём мире. «Линукс» и Линус стали известны. В настоящее время лишь около двух процентов системного ядра «Linux» написано самим Торвальдсом, но за ним остаётся решение о внесении изменений в официальную ветку ядра. Торвальдс владеет товарным знаком «Linux» и следит за его использованиемLinus Explains Linux Trademark Issues на Slashdot через некоммерческую организацию «Linux International» и при помощи пользователей «Linux» во всём мире. Известность * В 1996 — астероид 9793 Торвальдс был назван именем Линус Торвальдс. * В 1998 — он получил приз EFF Pioneer Award. * В 1999 — получил статус доктора наук Стокгольмского Универистета. * В романе Криптономикон Нила Стивенсона описаны характеристики тех, кто использует «Finux» — Unix-подобных операционных систем, разработанных в Финляндии. * В 2000 — он получил степень доктора наук Университета Хельсинки. * Награждён медалью за развитие информационных систем. * В журнале Time в опросе Человек Века Торвальдс занял 17 место. * В 2001 — разделил Приз Такеды за социально-экономическое процветание c Ричардом Столлманом и Кеном Сакамурой. * Одного из персонажей фильма Пароль «Рыба-меч» — хакера номер один — зовут Axl Torvalds. * В 2004 — он назван одним из самых влиятельных людей журналом Time в статье «Линус Торвальдс: Чемпион Свободных Программ». * В расследовании 100 знаменитых финнов всего времени, Торвальдс занял 16 место. * В 2005 — проявил себя, как «лучший управляющий» в обзоре BusinessWeek. * В августе 2005 Торвальдс получил награду от Reed College. * В 2006 — Time назвала его одним из революционных героев за последние 60 лет. * Журнал Business 2.0 назвал его одним из «10 людей не материалистов», потому что развитие Линукса имеет индивидуальные черты Торвальдса. * В 2008 — он официально представлен Музеем истории компьютеров в Калифорнии. * 22 октября 2008 — Музей истории компьютеров удостоил создателя Линукс Linus Torvalds, операционная система которого стала катализатором для движения программного обеспечения с открытым исходным кодом, которое бросило вызов традиционной принципиальной схеме интеллектуальной собственности. См. также * Закон Линуса * 9793 Torvalds — астероид, названный в честь Линуса Торвальдса. * Фильм «Revolution OS» Примечания Литература * Торвальдс Л., Даймонд Д. Ради удовольствия / Just for fun (книга-эссе) *: В России: *: Линус Торвальдс, Дэвид Даймонд. Just for fun в Библиотеке Мошкова *: Оригинал: Ссылки * Личный блог * * Интервью Линуса телеканалу CNN * FAQ * Подборка фотографий * Личная страница Линуса Торвальдса * FAQ * Softpanorama Несанкционированная биография Линуса Торвальдса — критика Линуса Торвальдса и его операционной системы. * Критика «Linux» Эндрю Таненбаумом в 1991 г. и последовавшая дискуссия. * Эндрю Таненбаум о «Линуксе» (2004) * Интервью с Линусом Торвальдсом, 1 марта 1994 г. Категория:Родившиеся 28 декабря Категория:Родившиеся в 1969 году Категория:Ныне живущие Категория:Программисты Финляндии Категория:Википедия:Устаревшие избранные статьи Категория:Авторы книг о компьютерах Категория:Хакеры * * Категория:Люди, в честь которых названа малая планета af:Linus Torvalds an:Linus Torvalds ar:لينوس تورفالدس ast:Linus Torvalds az:Linus Torvalds bar:Linus Torvalds be:Лінус Торвальдс bg:Линус Торвалдс bn:লিনুস তোরভাল্দ্‌স bs:Linus Torvalds ca:Linus Torvalds cs:Linus Torvalds da:Linus Torvalds de:Linus Torvalds el:Λίνους Τόρβαλντς en:Linus Torvalds eo:Linus Torvalds es:Linus Torvalds et:Linus Torvalds eu:Linus Torvalds fi:Linus Torvalds fr:Linus Torvalds ga:Linus Torvalds gl:Linus Torvalds he:לינוס טורבאלדס hi:लीनुस तूरवाल्द्स hr:Linus Torvalds hu:Linus Torvalds ia:Linus Torvalds id:Linus Torvalds is:Linus Torvalds it:Linus Torvalds ja:リーナス・トーバルズ jv:Linus Torvalds ka:ლინუს ტორვალდსი kn:ಲೈನಸ್ ಟೋರ್ವಾಲ್ಡ್ಸ್ ko:리누스 토르발스 ku:Linus Torvalds lb:Linus Torvalds li:Linus Torvalds lmo:Linus Torvalds lt:Linusas Torvaldsas lv:Linuss Torvaldss mk:Линус Торвалдс ml:ലിനസ്‌ ബെനഡിക്റ്റ്‌ ടോര്‍വാള്‍ഡ്സ്‌ mr:लिनस तोरवाल्ड्स ms:Linus Torvalds nl:Linus Torvalds nn:Linus Torvalds no:Linus Torvalds oc:Linus Torvalds pl:Linus Torvalds pt:Linus Torvalds ro:Linus Torvalds sc:Linus Torvalds scn:Linus Torvalds sh:Linus Torvalds simple:Linus Torvalds sk:Linus Torvalds sl:Linus Torvalds sq:Linus Torvalds sr:Линус Торвалдс sv:Linus Torvalds szl:Linus Torvalds tg:Линус Торвалдс th:ลินุส โตร์วัลดส์ tl:Linus Torvalds tr:Linus Torvalds uk:Торвальдс Лінус ur:لینس ٹورویلڈس vi:Linus Torvalds yi:לינוס טארוואלדס zh:林纳斯·托瓦兹 zh-min-nan:Linus Torvalds